


Always Murder Your Darling

by Braxdovah



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, White Wolf
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braxdovah/pseuds/Braxdovah
Summary: The final show of Jude and Narcisse
Relationships: Jude/Narcisse





	Always Murder Your Darling

Jude closes the studio door and leans on it heavily. “You fucking bitch, why? We could have been gold. Johnny and June, all the way.” His voice is low and hoarse, the years of whiskey and smoking have roughed it up. 

“You played me, all these games. Fuck, how many lies? You just wanted to own me. I am worthless, I was weak. Lies… all lies. I am a Templar. I was a Ductus, people follow my lead.”

Narcisse doesn’t move, doesn’t react. Her body still and silent in torpor. Still dressed for the stage, he studies her with a critical eye. “Sex sells, but you have to be able to sing it as well as strut the part.” She looks a bit like a half broken groupie that had shot up for the final time. He leans down and slaps her, drawing back at the sound of the blow, a half flinch. 

He composes himself, wiping the hints of bloody tears away. Carefully, he pulls the key off the anklet she always wore. “Let’s have one last show, beloved Mistress.” The word drips with venom and he unlocks the heavy dog collar from his neck. He loops it around her wrists and secures her to the chair he drug into the studio earlier tonight. 

The hidden razorblade appears between his fingertips with a flourish. “This is not a duet.” One not entirely steady motion later and her vocal cords are severed. The wound is ragged and he barks a low laugh. “Silence suits you, I don’t mind that pretty mouth as much when you can’t bitch.” 

Jude sings her a song and with the last words she crumbles to ash. 

https://play.spotify.com/track/6h8TvDRaMTRfe2TIG6dqpH

OOC Note: This is what I have in mind.


End file.
